Behind Every Shinobi
by I-Am-Forever-Loved
Summary: Behind every shinobi there is a woman. This is her story. Sakura Uchiha tells all in an exclusive interview.  A/N: Let me know what you think, is it worth writing the rest?


_Behind every shinobi, there is a woman. And this is her story._

"Sure it's tough not having him here. There are nights I can't sleep in our bed, simply because it hurts to see the empty spot next to me. But it's not about me anymore. Our country is at war and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't stop it and force him home. So I just take it day by day, do my job at the hospital as any other dedicated medic would, and support him as much as I can from home."

"So this war, it doesn't bother you? The people you see come in every day?"

"Well of course it does. Every day when I see a shinobi come in on a gurney covered in god only knows what, I can't help but picture his face too. I'm afraid that one day it will be him being rushed through my doors and I'll be the one trying to save his life."

"You talk so openly about your relationship with the head of the Konoha Police Corps. Why? Most women would hold back."

"With all do respect, I'm not most women. I'm Sakura Uchiha. And I have no problem discussing the war or the fact that my husband is fighting in it."

The reporter's eyes widened, "So what is your opinion of the war?"

"That's not a question I could answer. I doubt anyone really could. There are things everyone supports and dislikes about this war. All I know is we all have to play our parts, whether we are a shinobi on the front lines or a spouse back home who is trying to make everything feel normal."

The reporter nodded, "Well I thank you for your time Mrs. Uchiha, we all know you are very busy at the hospital and we appreciate the time you took to show us that we are all human and that we all can play a part to make things better in our country's time of need."

"Thank you for having me," Sakura replied.

"And we are clear!" The shout came from across the television studio. Sakura had been called to give an interview about how her life was as the wife of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha was, even though once again the entire land was plagued by a war. This time with the Land of Stone; it was something about wrongly imprisoning a man for a crime against the nation. Nobody really remembered why the war had started, only that it had caused great damage and still was. And here was Sakura, wife to Sasuke Uchiha, stuck back in the homeland working 24 hour shifts at the hospital and constantly worrying about her husband who was on the front lines.

"Mrs. Uchiha," her name was spoken as a question as Sakura stood at the refreshment table with a full cup of hot coffee in one hand. Sakura turned to find the reporter who had interviewed her live standing behind her. Amaya Igurashi was the newest thing to hit the reporting world. She was twenty-two, blonde, professional, and did a damn good job. Sakura had heard many good things about her and had decided that having an interview with a woman who had such a stellar portfolio couldn't be too bad.

"Yes Miss Igurashi," Sakura said, surprised that the reporter still wanted to speak with her. After all, her job was done.

"Mrs. Uchiha, I just wanted to make sure I didn't strike any nerves or bring up any bad feelings within our interview today. If I did, I do deeply apologize for the offense."

"Oh, no worries at all," Sakura responded rather shocked. It wasn't like every reporter she had come across to be so, well, nice.

"I just wanted to make sure, I know I can get caught up in my enthusiasm sometimes."

"Don't worry about it at all. I'm used to having to deal with the tough subjects."

Amaya smiled, "You're a strong woman Mrs. Uchiha. I hope your husband knows it."

"It seems like you have something else you'd like to say," said Sakura, knowing the look on the young reporters face. She wanted something and wasn't sure she was safe in asking.

"You're right I do have something to ask.." Amaya trailed off a bit, biting her lip in nervousness.

"Please, be straightforward with me," said Sakura, trying to appear relaxed and approachable.

"I want to do a full length interview with you. I want to know everything. You're one of the most powerful women in Konoha. I want to know how you got here, what made you marry your husband, what goes through your head. I want to know your stories." Amaya blurted everything out in one breath. Sakura stood shocked for a moment. Nobody ever cared about her. It wasn't normal, but it wasn't harmful.

"I don't see any problem with it," she said carefully.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Mrs. Uchiha! Can we start in the morning?"

"Sure Amaya, but one thing," started Sakura as she took a swallow of her morning coffee and started to turn away. "Call me Sakura. Be at the hospital, nine o'clock sharp." With that Sakura walked out of the studio, leaving an overly excited Amaya behind her, as she contemplated just what she had gotten into.


End file.
